The disclosure relates in general to satellite communication and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for time synchronization in a satellite network.
Normal communication within a satellite network utilizes network clock reference (NCR) based synchronization (as described in DVB-RCS/RCS2). However, applications that use remote devices that communicate within the satellite network sometimes require highly accurate time and frequency synchronization. Traditionally, when an application needs highly accurate time and frequency synchronization, the application that uses a remote device within a satellite network utilizes an individual GPS receiver to synchronize time and frequency to a common master clock (e.g. cellular backhaul or industrial automation). Oftentimes, however, many applications that use many remote devices need highly accurate time and frequency synchronization within a satellite network. As a result, when applications are connected to different remote devices within traditional satellite network, each application may require an individual GPS receiver in order to synchronize time and frequency.